


After Hours

by ahunmaster



Series: Bakery AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Airstream and Wheeljack make out after hours at the bakery.





	

  
It was late at night at the bakery.  Wheeljack was on duty to close it up and she hated being the last one in the bakery while closing it up.

 

But recently, that had changed.  Especially now that she had a boyfriend who was more than willing to stay and help her get home after hours.

 

Now a days, Wheeljack found being the last one to close up had its perks.

 

So now, with everything locked up, tomorrow's cooking already ready and prepared and set, she only had to lock up and go home.

 

But when did she ever have the chance to just sit in the bakery's main seating area and make out with Airstream?

 

They had kissed many times while she was at work.  It had taken her some time to get used to such PA at work with everyone watching, but Airstream had been kind and understanding.  He never went too far and was always a gentleman when giving her a kiss after getting his daily snack at the bakery.

 

When no one was around?  Oh, that's when he got very... passionate.

 

"Wheeljack..." Airstream had pulled away to whisper in a hoarse voice, "Wheeljack~"

 

Wheeljack shivered hearing him say that against her lips.  It didn't help that his hands were holding her tight, on low on her back and one high on her side, gently massaging the part he knew she liked to be touched.

 

"Mmmmm~" He had taken her lips again, kissing her over and over again.

 

She wondered what it would be like to be kissed like this when everyone was here.  Maybe Airstream, wouldn't be so handsy as he was now, but just holding her this close and kissing her this hard...

 

It caused her to blush furiously.  No, maybe that was a little too much to do at the moment.  Besides, she liked it when it was just them in this sort of mood.

 

Airstream pulled away again, gasping for air as he looked deep into her eyes.  "You wanna go back to your place?"

 

Primus, her face couldn't get any more red.  But it was burning as she nodded and got up with him.

 

His hands didn't let go of her as they closed up and started walking home.  She knew once they got to her apartment, he would do things to her that he couldn't possible do in a public place.

 

And the idea made Wheeljack blush even more.

 

END


End file.
